WMS150 Phones Wikia
Welcome to Women's Studies, Community, and Technology Phones CONS OF PHONE USAGE * Ninety-one percent of American adults and 60 percent of teens own this device * While cell phones provide an efficient and easy way to communicate with friends, family, and co-workers, excessive use can take a toll on your health. Mobile phones use transmitting radio waves through a series of base stations where radiofrequency waves are electromagnetic fields that cannot break chemical bonds or cause ionization in the human body, says the World Health Organization (WHO). * The presence of a cell phone while two or more people are talking face-to-face can generate negative feelings toward the person who has his or her device visible. * The high frequency of cell phone use can have negative effects on our stress levels. The constant ringing, vibrating alerts, and reminders can put a cell phone user on edge * The incessant touching of your phone can harbor germs on your handset. The greasy, oily residue you may see on your cellphone after a day's use can contain more disease-prone germs than those found on a toilet seat * Cell phones require constant use of your hands, especially when sending text messages and e-mails. Responding to messages at rapid speed can cause pain and inflammation of your joints. * E waste: everyone wants the latest cell phone an get rid of their old * huge bills * safety: texting and driving leads to many accidents How Cell Phones Have Changed the World The presence of cell phones has changed our lives and society -- sometimes for the better, and sometimes for the worse. Better: ''' A few examples are: You can talk anywhere you want. Cell phone towers are sprouting up everywhere you look.Cell phones bring the world together by allowing people to communicate with each other no matter where they are. Cell phones are said to be a computer in your pocket. Smartphones offer an array of features including games, music, email, internet browsing and document editing. Cell phones are the Swiss army knives of the cell phone world. A single tool that fits in your pocket and do anything you need it to do. Cell phones make saving and spending money easier. Cell phones allow for digital transactions that are both cheaper and safer than paying with cash. '''Worse: Some examples are: Cell phones can also present a hazard when used irresponsibly or thoughtlessly. The risk of being in car accident rises dramatically when cell phones are involved. Cell phones cause a noticeable shift in the way our society functions. Text messages are replacing face to face interactions and even phone calls. This affects our social development and ability to relate to others. They have changed culture over the years. Evolution of Cell Phones (Source: Pop Sugar Techhttp://www.popsugar.com/tech/History-Cell-Phones-29019196?stream_view=1#opening-slide) April of 1973 the world was introduced to the first handheld portable cell phone, Motorola engineer Marty Copper made the first call to Joel Engel who was the head of rival research firm Bell Labs. Then few decades year later in 2007, the iPhone was born. Sine then the evolution of cell phones has rapidly changed. The Brick Phone It all started with the Motorola DynaTAC also known as the brick phone. At a price reaching $4000 in the early 1980's and their first appearance was in the hands of bankers on Wall Street. It has an LED screen and boasted 30 minutes of talk times with 8 hours of standby. The Clamshell At this time, Motorola was the leading pioneer in the cell phone industry. In the late 80's Motorola released MicroTAC with the first manufactured an analog version with a red LED display plus a menu with the options of using a calculator, keypad tones, and much more. This phone had a retail price of $2,500. The Candy Bar Nokia launched a forefront phone called the candy bar because it was the size of the candy bar. Satellite Phone A Motorola hybrid satellite/GSM phone that connected to orbiting satellites, which essentially allowed one to make a call from anywhere in the world. Progression since the Candy Bar phone: * Flip Phone * The PDA * Razr * Keyboard phones ''' * '''Blackberry * Sidekick ''' * '''iPhone Since Apple launched its first all-in-one phone in 2007, the smartphone industry has taken off! From having app-enabled smartphones that are touch screen to becoming lighter in weight, wider screens as well as, becoming resistant to their environments. There's no stopping for mobile communication, as it will continue to evolve. Cellphone Networks: Verizon- * Verizon wireless was launched on April 3, 2000 * Verizon then creates 3G network in 2002 * Verizon partners with google in 2009 * In 2010 Verizon creates 4G LTE * Largest company ' '''AT&T- * McCaw Cellular Communications is created in 1987 * In 1994 AT&T reaches 2 million subscribers * On July 1, 2001 AT&T Wireless becomes its own company * AT&T is rebought on Nov. 18 2005 after ending in late 2004 * 2016 AT&T has 117 million subscribers * Second largest company ' 'T-Mobile * Voicestream is created in 1994 * In July 2002, VoiceStream Wireless Corporation was renamed T-Mobile * Approximately 45,000 workers * Third largest company * 50 Million Subscribers ' '''Sprint * In 1899 Brown Telephone Company is created * In 1942 it changes to United Utilities * In 1974 it changes to United Telecommunications * In 2004 it signs ten year contract with NASCAR * Fourth largest company * 58.8 million subscribers Category:Browse